The Ultimate Arsenal (all of it)
That, is one big weapon set (Unable to place thumbnail: Click here ) Description This is the Ultimate Arsenal. It contains over 1000 Weapons and still counting. And Most of the weapons here you probably know like the AK47, Dragonov, M16, Desert Eagle, etc., and it also contained weapons from various media like the Auto 9, the M41A pulse rifle, Ichigo's Zangetsu (Zeng-Get-Soo), Batarangs, Finn's Gold Sword, etc. Inspirational weapons, Deviant Built, & U-Build The Inspirational weapons and U-Build goes into one column. There's a catch: It doesn't add to the Weapon Counter. The U-Build is an unused weapon builder. you had to use MS Paint (Vista and under) or other program that you can make Pixel Art. It goes in steps: Step 1: Choose weapon Class (except Launchers, Bows, and Specials) Step 2: Choose Trigger Handle (AKA: The Main Grip) Step 3: Choose Handle (Grip) Step 4: Choose Trigger Step 5: Choose Magazine (Choose the Class-specific magazines) Step 6: Choose Barrel (Can be stacked to 3) Step 7: Choose Sights (Choose the sights, skip Step 8; choose the scope, continue to step 8) Step 8: Choose crosshair (Looks too dope. Pick the simple ones) Step 9 (Optional): Choose attachments (pick 2) And Step 10 is to create the body, and put everything together by yourself. The Inspirational weapons and Deviant Built are weapons designed by other Deviants in DeviantArt and Mace (the creator of the UA) designed one of their weapons as inspirational weapons (Insp. user). Mace and his friend Kyle Lyre (Ultima Weapon 13 (DA) ) made a weapon contest based on video games, and a few people joined in (their names doesn't matter). And the winners were added to the "Inspirational weapons, Deviant Built, & U-Build" weapon column. Weapon Classes There's 19 Weapon classes to choose from. RAZ BLADES: The Raz Blades are a group of bladed melee weapons. Founded by unknown. The reason why the RAZ weapons had their own class because of the large set of melee weapons. Pistols: The Pistols are semi-automatic firearms with a small magazine size (1-15 rounds per mag). Some examples are the SIG Sauer P226, Browning Hi-power, Glocks (semi-auto), and the Walther P99. Machine Pistols: The Machine Pistols are fully automatic or burst fire firearms with a small to medium magazine size (15-32 rounds per mag). Some examples are the Beretta B93R, The Skorpion, Glock 18 (G18), and the Intratec Tec-9 Revolvers/Magnums: Highly powerful handguns, with a very small magazine size or a numbered-round cylinder (6-round is the common type). Some revolvers are the Magnum Research Desert Eagle, and the Colt Python. Submachine Guns: Fully auto or Burst-fire guns with less accuracy and a high fire rate, with a medium to large magazine size (30-50 rounds per mag). Some SMG's are the FN P90, H&K MP5 series, Ingram MAC-10, and the IMI Uzi. Shotguns: Pump-action, Semi-auto, multi-barreled, or Fully automatic weapons which use shotgun shells or slugs. It has a magazine tube, multiple barrels, or a standard magazine with a small-medium magazine size (5-30 rounds per mag). It's not great when using long range (unless if you had Slugs), but it's better at close range. Some shotguns are the Franchi Spas-12, the Armsel Striker, the Mossberg 500, and the Remington 870. Assault Rifles: Semi-auto, Burst-fire, or Fully-automatic weapons with more accuracy and less damage than the SMGs. Most Assault rifles had a 30 round magazine. and some were more or less than 30. Some Assault Rifles are the infamous AK47, the FN F2000, the SCAR Series, and the Colt M16. Sniper Rifles: Single fire, Semi-auto, Pump or Bolt action with extremely high accuracy, long ranged, had a scope, and a very small magazine size (5-10 rounds per magazine). Some sniper rifles are the Chey-Tac M-200 Intervention, The Walther WA2000, and the Dragonov. Plasma weapons: Weapons shoot laser projectiles. This class is like anything but it has to shoot lasers. And there's no Real-world weapon in this class. Some plasma weapons are the Railgun, the Raygun, and the Laser Pistol. Launchers: Weapons shoot grenades or rockets. It's single fire or semi-auto, and has a very small magazine size (1-5). Some Launchers are the Bazooka, The RPG-7, the MGL grenade Launcher, and the M79 Grenade launcher. Machine guns: Weapons with a very-high fire rate and low accuracy. It has a large magazine size (45-beyond hundreds, maybe), and it's full auto. Some MG's are the M60, The Steyr AUG HBAR, the Gatling Gun, and the RPK. Throwing weapons: weapons can be thrown. Some explosive, some proximity, some bladed, and some were remote and time-detonated. Some of these are frag grenades, land mines, kunais, time bombs, and semtex. Props/Fun weapons: everyday objects can be seen on sight, and can be used as weapons. Some of these are the iPhones, Slinkies, 2x4s and Rocks. Bows & Crossbows: The early snipers are the most silent hunting weapons, which shoots arrows or bolts (smaller arrows). Some are the XC-12 Crossbow, and the Red Wyre Bow. 512 Arsenal: Weapons designed by a fictional group called 512. ''OUTMACED121 Element: Leech. His weapons are all around. Some weapons like his Leech Silenced MP5K, the RX-Calibur laser Sword, and his custom-made Hard Line select-fire pistol. Noobslayer10 (NS10/JD) Element: Shokk. His weapons are mostly snipers. Some weapons like his Shokk AUG, Noob-Proof Shokk sniper, and his Cybearica (Sy-bear-ica) The Razored Killer's Night (RKN) Element: Null. His weapons half-focus on RAZ weapons. Some weapons like his RAZ-Ultra, NKM (Nazi Killing Machine), and his Auto-Arm. XMOD12 (XM12) Element: Poison-X. His weapons focus on explosives. Some weapons like his RPG-14, Mini-grenades, and his Battle Spear (B-Spear). The Chick (TC) Element: Ice/Corrosion. The only girl in the 512 crew. Her weapons are all around. Some weapons like her Chainblades, X2L3 SMG, and her Soulstice (Fire&Ice) Melee weapons: Weapons that don't shoot anything. It has a large variety of melee weapons from baseball bats, knives, swords, and chainsaws. Some other weapons should've been in the ''Special Weaponry ''section but it doesn't meet the requirements. Some melee weapons are the Katana, the Chainsaw, The Axe, and the Aerowing swords. Special Weaponry: Weapons had special abilities, over-unique, or it's not placed anywhere in the arsenal. Some of these are Weapon 512, M41A Pulse Rifle, Flame Throwers, the Violin, and the Portal gun. RWBY/Inspired weapons: Guns can be turned to melee weapons or other weapons. Based from RWBY by a group of Halo Fanboys, it can be a gun turned to a melee weapon. Some of these are the Razored Scorpion (Skorpion mixed with a poison-tipped cleaver), Weiss's Myrtenaster, and Ren's Stormflower. 'Nightmare Weapons:''' Bring on the big guns, these things are multi-functional weapons (E.G: The Bloodshed has the gatling shotgun, a stacked minigun, DX4 shotgun, and the Micro Ballista), it has to be more than 3 weapons or special ammo types inside the weapon. They're made every 50 weapons made (some early). Some of these goliaths are the S200 (not the Honda car), #500: Projeck X, and #750: The DCXME01 Prototype. Trivia -Some weapons and their designs are referenced to other media like The EL3MANTAL Syren SMG is a reference to Borderlands 2 (The Siren's FAV weapon is a Maliwan SMG)